The Real Teen-age Wolf
by Kawaii Kitty
Summary: Sora looks up any possible curses for what she saw, finding some interesting information. When on a flower delivery for her mother's flower shop, she runs into Taichi and Yamato who go for ice cream, but find someone else who saw what Sora saw last night.
1.

The Real Teen-Age Wolf  
By Kawaii_Kitty  
  
Prologue  
  
It was 12:30 in the morning with a bright full moon outside. Takenouchi Sora was lying in her bed sleeping peacefully. A howl was heard in her backyard and awoke her. She sat up and brushed back some of her auburn hair, looking toward the sliding glass door of her room. When she saw nothing, she slid on a pair of shorts and fixed the long shirt draping over her that used to belong to her father and walked to the door.  
Her ruby red eyes gazed around the yard as she opened the door slowly, so as not to scare off what had wandered in her yard. "H-hello? Is anyone there?" her bare feet stepped on the concrete of their back patio and made a soft smacking sound. She took a few more steps and walked on the soft grass that her mother had struggled to keep perfect. Her arms her kept close to her body and her hands in half-fists, her fingertips touching her palm gently.  
"Hello?" She called again She reached a small circle of rocks that surrounded a shallow cement pit with sparkling water in it. She sighed and sat down next to them, observing the surface. "I've really got to clean this, algae is starting to grow. Yuck." Her fingers dropped down and touched a clear part of the water, making the white and gold speckled fish to dart the other way. The fourteen-year-old girl smiled at the fish. "Hey Asuka." She said softly, though the fish couldn't hear her.   
She picked up a stick that had fallen from the tree above and brushed aside the algae that had collected on the water. Smiling at the other fish. "Ah, Asuka, Kirei, Tenshi, and Koj-" she looked around the water for the fourth fish. "I wonder where Kojiro is?" She sighed and looked at the bright moon above. "I'll bet that stupid neighbor's cat got him." She looked at the water, slightly saddened. "Oh well, I'll tell mom tomorrow."   
She looked at the sky again, seeing stars, but not as many as she would like to have. "Damn Tokyo and its lights." She muttered to herself. A new thought crossed her mind. A head full of soft blonde hair, a kind and gentle face, eyes the deepest color of the afternoon sky, a soft voice that stole all of her worries away. Perfection. She thought. She held a hand over her heart and sighed happily. "Yamato-kun... kimi wo, Koishiteru."  
From behind one of her mother's many rose bushes, Sora heard a deep growl, which robbed her of her attention. She stood up and brandished the stick in front of her. "Wh-who's there?" There was no answer, just more growling. Sora began to worry and took a shaky step forward. "I... I'm armed! D-don't make a move!"  
The bushes rustled fast as a jet of golden fur leaped from the bushes. The figure stood on all four legs, though as poorly covered as they were, looked like they could propel it at least eight feet into the air. The hair around the face was very shaggy, hanging over the eyes. She studied its face for a while longer, noticing some human features, like a short nose, but long nonetheless. Its large ears were pulled back as a growl reverberated in its throat. The rest of its body had torn clothing around it, as if this creature had grown inside them. The paws were not paws, but hands with sharp-looking black claws. The fur grew down the creature's arm, growing thin around its wrist and stopping altogether at its knuckles. His backside was covered with what was left of a pair of dark blue jeans, the muscles of the legs making the covering seem almost too tight to move in, but the beast seemed to have no problem at all. The monster stood on the balls of its feet with its legs spread in either direction, its arms as well. Its long golden tail swished behind it quickly, ready to dart away if need be.   
Sora looked its face over again, noticing a twitching fin hanging from its mouth. She gasped and took a step forward. "Hey! That's my mother's fish!"  
The being before her lowered itself to the ground and leaped easily over the fence that separated it and the night.  
Sora sighed and pondered what she had just seen.   
  
A/N: Muahahaha! My first real cliffhanger! I'm sure you already know what's going to happen, but I'm going to continue anyway. So Nyah! Anyway, onto the Japanese vocabulary for this story! "Kimi wo Koishiteru" means, "I love you" As in a romantic attatchment. And DON'T SUE ME! Because I don't own Digimon Adventure or the characters in this story, just the idea.  



	2. Accusations

The Real Teen-Age Wolf  
By Kawaii_Kitty  
  
Chapter 1  
Accusations  
  
Sora couldn't get back to sleep until later that night. She sat on her bed on the floor and flipped through all of her fairy tales and horror stories, hoping to find an answer to what she had seen. Eventually, she came across her answer in one of her books that gave ailments to old diseases and prospects that people thought, like Maggots grew from rotten meat.  
Sora sighed and opened up Incurable Diseases. Which happened to be originally printed in 1850. Sora looked at her clock as the red light flashing "4:00" shined at her and moaned. "This isn't getting any easier. Okay, this'll be the last book." She flipped the book open to the index. "Animalism, animalism, animal- aha! Got it!" Her eyes looked over the words on the page. "Animalism see… werewolf?" She turned to the W section of the index, quickly looking up Werewolf. When she found it, she turned to the appropriate page number where a rather long description and a very beautiful and detailed drawing waited for her.  
"Werewolfism." She read, "The ability to become a wolf when the moon is at full." She took a glance out of her window. "Yep, it's full alright." Her eyes shifted back to the book. "One gets this disease by being bitten by a wolf or person contracted by the disease. Incurable. Must be taken by a silver bullet to the heart." She sighed and looked around her room, seeing her pink bird friend still asleep in the large basket she picked out. She smiled at the bird and continued reading.  
"Symptoms include excessive snarling, uncontrollable needs to bite, keen hearing near a full moon date, eating raw meat, and finally the curse itself. The victim will be covered in hair nearly all over its body, excluding hands and feet, their ability to run on four legs will be greater than running on two, their muscles will become vastly increased, and a wolf-like tail will grow from their backside."  
Sora's eyes shifted to the drawing on the next page. It was very realistic, and almost exactly like the one she saw, except for the fact that it was in black and white and seemed to be covered in a lot more fur. She lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering whom the wolf man could have been until her eyelids grew heavy and she fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Sora awoke with the sound of her radio playing Glay's song, "However". She stared at the ceiling while his words echoed in her ears.  
"Ai no hajimari ni kokoro tomadoi  
Se wo muketa natsu no gogo  
Ima omoeba tayorinaku yureteta  
Wakasugita hibi no tsumi"  
  
Sora nodded along with the song and eventually got up, prodding Piyomon awake as well and getting dressed. As soon as the song ended, the Disc Jockey began speaking.  
"You're listening to the most popular station in all of Tokyo! This is TKYO, and the band 'Teen-Age Wolves' are here to talk with us about the disappearances of the people around the city last night." Sora looked at the radio in confusion and sat down.   
The next voice she heard was one of the members of Yamato's band. "Hey Tokyo. This is Hajimoto Satoshi." A few chords of an electric guitar were struck.  
The voice changed to a deeper one. "Yo, yo, yo. This is Torikoto Akira." A rapid tapping was heard.  
"I am proud to introduce myself as Kinomoto Kenji." There was a scale on the piano.  
There was a strumming of a deep guitar, sending chills up Sora's spine and sending her into a fit of excited squeals like some hopeless fangirl. The next voice spoke with a bit of melody in his voice. "My name is Ishida Yamato, alpha Male of this pack." All four voices joined together in a howl over the radio that once again set Sora squealing.  
The group laughed before the dj cut in. "Now guys. You know why you're here, don't you?"  
Yamato chuckled. "Yeah, because the people of this city are living in the past."  
The studio burst with laughter again. "Well, I guess you're right. Now what do you think of the suspicion that people have on you for starting this 'werewolf' curse?"  
Satoshi struck a chord. "Let them think what they want! Humans are like that. We all are. We go to the simplest, most farfetched idea for the answer to our problems. One time in Math class, this kid answered 12 times 2 with ten!"   
"But seriously, you guys. What if there are werewolves about?"  
Yamato chuckled again. "Then I guess people will run out to get silver bullets."  
"Or a can of Coors beer." Kenji joked with a chuckle.   
Akira sighed and butt in. "Look, just because your kids are gone late at night once a month that just happen to be on full moon dates, doesn't mean that they're werewolves. There's probably some late night club open."  
There was a deep growl heard followed by a short scream by Akira. "Kami-sama! Don't DO that, Yamato!" The radio filled with laughter once more.  
Sora giggled at the radio and flopped down on her stomach, staring at it. "Oh, Yamato. Sometimes you're too cute for your own good."  
Piyomon looked at Sora from her basket and hopped out, walking over to her. "Sora-chan? Why are you talking to that black box? And why is it talking back?"  
Sora smiled at Piyomon. "Well, it's a radio. Radios broadcast sound across long distances. It's not really talking."  
Piyomon nodded her large, feathery head. "Okay, that makes sense. But why are you talking to it?"  
Sora giggled and blushed. "Because Yamato-kun is being cute."  
Piyomon raised an eyebrow. "Where is he?"  
Sora smiled dreamily. "He's on the radio."  
Piyomon looked at the radio. "No he's not! And if he is, he has a lot of different voices!"  
Yamato's voice filled the room back up again. "And besides, what makes people think that we have something to do with it? It's effecting adults too."  
"Hmm…" The DJ said to himself, "I guess you guys are right. I just hope other people know that there really is no such thing as 'full moon fever'."  
"Yeah, don't worry about it. Just give your kids a curfew and they'll be fine. No more werewolf stuff." Akira said knowledgeably.   
Yamato whistled as if a bomb was being dropped. "Sorry, but we have to practice, we've got a concert coming up soon." The rest of the band members gave comments of approval.  
"Alright, we'll see you guys around here some other time!" The guys once more commented and left. "Now, to win tickets to next month's Teen-age Wolves concert-"  
Sora sighed and turned off the radio, laying back down and thinking about the thing she saw last night. "Well, if it wasn't a werewolf…. What was he?"  
  
Later that day, Sora was running errands for her mother, which consisted of delivering flowers to some of her clients. Sora looked at the last address on her list. "Okay… Tajiri Akane. Sapporo apt. Room number 1097." She read the room number then looked to the large flower arrangement she had to deliver and gave a groan. "I hope that they have elevators." When she arrived at the building, it turned out that that's one thing that they lacked.  
"Well, this is just great!" She moaned frustrated.   
"Sora-chan?" a familiar voice called from behind her.   
She turned around and saw Yamato and another one of her friends with large, bushy, brown hair atop his head. "Hey, Yamato-kun, Taichi-kun."   
The two of them smiled upon her greeting and nodded.  
"I heard you yelling and decided to see what's going on." Yamato said plainly.  
Taichi nodded. "Me too. So what's going on?"  
Sora sighed and picked up the heavy flowerpot. "Delivery."  
Taichi and Yamato looked at one another and nodded. "You need help with that, Sora-chan? We can carry it some if you get tired." Yamato offered.  
Taichi chuckled. "Heh, yeah. Besides, Yama here needs someone to boost his ego about his five minute radio show this morning that I bet half of the city didn't hear."  
Sora giggled. "I heard it. I thought it was funny. Especially all of the cracks about werewolves."  
Yamato blushed and kicked a loose rock. "You think so?"  
Sora nodded and set the plant down. "Yeah. You wouldn't believe what I saw last night."  
The two young men looked at her curiously. "What did you see?"  
"I think I saw a werewolf. It was all covered in fur and it looked like a man, and oh, God it was scary, but it was kind of neat."  
Their faces turned even more confused. "You think you saw a werewolf?" Taichi asked. "I don't know what you've been snorting, but it can't be good for your brain."  
Yamato growled and punched Taichi in the arm. "Shut up. If Sora-chan saw a werewolf, then she saw a freaking werewolf, okay?"  
"Ow! Yamato! That hurt!" Taichi yelled as he rubbed his injured arm. "Geez, why are you getting so defensive now?"  
"What's it to you?" Yamato said, a bit too snooty.   
Sora sighed and held up her hands. "Okay, let's drop the subject, we've got to get this plant upstairs."   
The two young men picked up the pot and carried it with almost no trouble at all and entered the lobby.   
Sora walked to the counter. "Excuse me, sir. Is Tajiri Akane in her room?"  
The clerk looked at her and his eyes saddened. "I'm sorry, but she passed away last night. Got bitten to death by dogs, or something."  
The three teens gasped. "She was bit to death?"  
The clerk nodded his head of short greenish hair. "Yeah, it's sad. Are those flowers for the memorial service?"  
Sora looked to the arrangement and then back at the clerk. "I guess so." Sora pat the counter as a signal for the guys to put the flowers on.  
The clerk smiled at the arrangement and breathed in its aroma. "Mmm… smells great."  
Sora smiled happily. "Thank you, I'll let my mother know you like them." She took a step between the two guys standing behind her and bowed to the clerk. "Give our regards to the family."   
  
The three teenagers left the hotel, the guys on either side of Sora.   
Taichi broke the odd silence with a thought. "First sightings of werewolves last night, and then some lady gets bit by dogs and dies."  
Yamato looked to Taichi, "Think they're connected?"  
Sora sighed and put her arms around their necks. "Don't worry about it right now. Who wants to go for ice cream? My treat!"   
The two smiled at her and nodded.   
Sora smiled back at them and walked across the street and into the ice cream shop. The place was relatively busy, filled with teenagers and some families looking to escape the day. Sora's eyes wandered around the store and landed on a redheaded teenager that lived next door to her.  
She dropped her arms and cupped her hands around her mouth. "Oi! Toji-san! Koko De!"  
The teenager with bright green eyes looked up at her and set his spoon back down in his ice cream sundae and walked to her. "Konnichi wa, Sora-chan." He said with a swift bow.  
She bowed back to him. "Konnichi wa." She stood up straight and held a hand to each of the boys next to her. "Meet my friends Yagami Taichi, and Ishida Yamato."  
Toji grinned. "Oh, kimi no ponbiki?" he said with a chuckle that made the three of them blush slightly.   
Sora clenched her right hand and punched him in the arm. "Baka hentai!"   
Toji rubbed his arm and chuckled. "Hey, it was a joke! Ya know?" Toji extended his hand to Taichi and shook it. "Hiragaziwa Toji." Taichi shook his hand and politely gave his name. Toji moved his hand to Yamato and went wide-eyed. "Hey! You were over at my house last night!"  
The three teenagers looked at him with a look of befuddlement on their faces, Yamato especially. "What do you mean?"  
Toji clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes. "You were in my back yard at like, 2:30 in the freaking morning! And I want to know why!"  
Yamato sighed. "Look, I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but I was at my apartment last night at 2:30. Dead asleep, having a Baywatch dream. Happy?"  
"No I'm not. You were in my back yard with your clothes ripped like hell. It looked like you had just gotten out of a fight."  
"How do you know it was me?" Yamato said, putting a hand on his hip.  
Toji's face turned into a confident smirk. "I was watching you from my room on the second story. Your hair was an awful mess, and then you jumped into Sora-chan's yard. What's up with that?"  
"Look, There's more than one long-haired blonde in this damn metropolis! It could be someone else! Look before you leap, Einstein!" Yamato yelled with a snarl in his voice, attracting the attention of half of the shop.  
Toji turned his head away and looked at Yamato suspiciously. "I know you're hiding something. You better not hurt Sora-chan."  
Yamato rolled his eyes. "She's a friend. Why would I stalk her at 2:30 in the morning? Let alone harm her?"  
With that, Toji walked back to his table and sat back to his ice cream, shoveling it into his mouth.   
There was an awkward silence between Taichi, Yamato, and Sora, broken after an uncomfortable thirty seconds. Sora took a step forward and smiled at the two boys behind her. "Taichi, why don't you get a table? Yamato and I will get the ice cream."  
Taichi nodded. "Okay, banana split for me, please."  
Sora nodded. "Alright." She grabbed Yamato's hand and pulled him to the line, whispering to him when they reached it. "I'm sorry that Toji-san got mad at you."  
Yamato gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. I don't mind being accused. It's just I don't like it much when I know I'm telling the truth and someone accuses me of lying."  
Sora's face turned to pity. "It's okay, he's just weird like that. He'll get over it." She said, looking into his deep blue eyes.  
Yamato smiled wider and gave her a friendly kiss on her forehead. "Thanks. This means a lot to me."  
She smiled back at him and turned to the line again. "No problem. I like sticking up for friends. Besides. Kimi wo, shinjiteru."   
  
  
  
A/N: Wow! This is getting long! I hope you people are enjoying it. A reminder for my Kenyako Romance Contest! No Lemons. Any Genre. The Prizes are the winner's choice of either a gift fic (Kenyako or any other except explicit Yaoi), or a fanart to go along with their story. Alright, Peace, Love, and Cookies, all! -Kawaii_Kitty V=^'-'^=V.  
  
Japanese Vocab: "Kimi wo ponbiki" = "your pimps?". "Koko de"= "Over here". "Kami-sama" = "God". "Baka Hentai" = "Stupid Pervert", "Kimi wo shinjiteru" = "I believe in you".  



End file.
